The Fox And The Guard
by SadHellhound
Summary: Finally after years of waiting, Sergi gets a job as the night guard at Freddy Fazbear's, but after a tragedy strikes and his closest friend becomes a broken fox, what will he do to brighten her life.
A/n Hey guys! It's SadHellhound and this my first FNAF story! I hope y'all enjoy! Note: Foxy is a girl, cause thats how i see her so yea.

The Fox And The Guard

Chapter One: Joining The Fazbear Company.

The sun stands high in the sky as an old, beat up, 1987 Suburban pulls up to a newly painted building with Freddy Fazebear's Pizzaria on the large sign beside the building. The van stops in the parking lot and a large man with long black hair, a clean cut beard, and deep brown eyes steps out the van. He stands at 6 foot 7 inches and is built like a tank with medium tanned skin. He wears a simple Metallica t-shirt with a blue fatigue jacket with the last name Balisk printed on the breast pocket, and a pair of jeans with black combat boots. His brown eyes stare at the help wanted sign as two more people get out the car.

The second tallest walks over to him and chuckles. He stands at 6 feet tall and skinny with short black hair, brown eyes, and a little bit of stuble on his chin. His skin is lightly tanned, still standing tall from the winter. He wears an american capatalist, Five Finger Death Punch shirt with a simple black hoodie, and a pair of dark blue jeans with black and red Nike's. As he chuckles he stuffs his hands into his pockets as the shortest walks over with a vacannt expression.

The smallest has a small mohawk, dyed the color of sapphire with a blong goatee and green eyes. He is 5 foot 7 inches and is quite chubby. His skin is deeply tanned from working outside all summer. He wears a long sleeve slayer shirt with a simple vest and a pair of ripped blue jeans and red and black vans. They all look at eachother and smile before entering the pizzaria.

(Tallest Man's P.O.V.)

My eyes wander around the simple set up as a few kids happily run around the room and watch the anamtronics do their songs. I chuckle and got to the receptonist, followed by my friends Wyatt or as we call him Inari, and the short pumpkin Luke. She looks up at us and smiles. "Welcome to Freddy Fazbear's Pizzaria! How may I help you fine gentlemen today?" Inari smiles happily.

"We want to apply for the job opening you have." She nods and calls the manger. The manger walks to us, her short hair slightly bobbing as she greets us. "Hey guys, so you three all want a job here at Freddy Fazbear's?" I nod before Luke just grumbles. She chuckles and leads us to the managers office, pulling out three sign up sheets. I take mine, sit at the table, and fill in the form.

Name of applicant: Sergi Draqns Balisk

Date of Birth: 11/07/1973

Date of Applying: 10/13/1993

Age: 19

Sex: Male

Reasons For Applying: I remember having some of my greatest memories here, and still love this place for its old charm and amazing animatronics. My favorite day was when Foxy walked with me around the play area back when she used to be able to walk freely.

Position Applying For: I'm signing up to be a morning and/or night guard so I can watch the animatronics and enjoy the nastalgea.

Skills: I am very strong and skilled in mechanics, I am trained in Judo, Boxing, and Wrestling, only for self-defense

Times Free: I am free from nine am to about twelve pm, and if i get the night guard shift I will happily change my scedule.

Favorite Animatronic: Foxy, because she is adorable!

After finishing my sheet i hand it to the manger who just smiles happily and nods as Inari and Luke turn theirs in. The manger nods and looks at mine before chuckling. "So you are a foxy fan? Nice choice, sadly she hasnt been working properly." I frown as she reads our names outloud. "Ok, the tallest of you three is Sergi Draqns Balisk, The second tallest is Wyatt Hemerson Ainari, and finally the smallest is Luke Vincent Ensworth?" We all nod in unison as she quickly starts putting it in the system.

Her fingers fly across the keyboard at blinding speed as she nods to herself while in deep thought. I sit down in a chair as Inari happily talks with Luke who just stares at him with his always vacant eyes but his lips curl up into a goofy grin. "Ok you three, Starting tonight Luke will be standing guard to try out the position and tomorrow will be Sergi. While Wyatt will stay as a day guard." I smile and high five Wyatt as Luke just shrugs and looks around.

We get our uniforms then head back to my house. It is a two story house with big metal gates that keep out eveything except those who have a clicker. I press the button that is attatched to my ceiling and drive in to be greeted by my little sister Shila. She happily waves at us and runs up to my side, excitedly waiting for me to get out the car. Pressing the button to close the gate i get out the van and pick her up.

Her beautiful green eyes stare into mine as she happily cheers. I stroke her long black hair as we all hear a familiar howl. She smiles and jumps down before grabbing my hand and leading me to the back yard where our large husky Mika stands. Her giant tail wags happily as she wiggles and barks at me, clearly ready for the attention I always give. Shila steps aside as i run over to the 120 pound dog and pick her up, nuzzling into her fur and petting her. She licks my face as Inari and Luke laugh at me.

I set her down and kiss her forehead before running back to the car and grabbingmy new uniform. Shila sees and squeals happily. "Ya got the job, Bubba!" I nod happily as she cheers again and my friends go to the backyard. Luke screams as Mika chases him, happy to see the living my uniform i head upstairs to see my parents making porkchops and mac an cheese.

They see me and smile, my very short motherhugs me. "Hello my percious bear, how are you?" I smile warmly at her. "I am great mom, it's great to see you!" She nodsas i hurry to my room and put im uniform in it's place. I stretch and yawn before laying in my king-sized bed and close my eyes to nap until dinner.

A loud thump on my bed jerks me from my dreamless nap, making me look at Shila, who is jumping on my bed. I smile and scoup her up before kissing her forehead. She smiles at me happily as I carry her to the table and set her down at the table. She smiles up at me as my mother and father set the table happily, setting two plates for Luke and Inari. We all sit down and start to eat.

Dinner goes by in a flash as it nears the time for Luke to go to his shift at Fazbear's. I happily chuckle as Shila makes faces at me and Luke stands up. "Time for me to get ready" Inari nods as Luke picks up his uniform off the couch and heads to the restroom to change. After a few minutes he comes out in a pair of blue dress pants, a light blue button up with his name tag on it, a pair of black dress shoes, and finally a blue security hat.

I quickly get up and grab my keys while looking at the time. It is 11:32 when i get to my van and start to drive him to work. He looks at me and smiles happily, his eyes still vacant. "Hey, will you pick me up when my shift is over man?" I nod and give him a thumbs up. He goes inside as i drive home.

A few hours pass before i get a call from Luke. "Hey Luke how's it go-" "Sergi! Oh god hurry man something's in here ma- OH FUCK!" The phonecuts out as I curse and quickly stand up, tripping over a pile of clothes. I get right back up and run to my van and crank it. The gate opens for me and closes behind me as I floorthe gas pedal.

I pull up to Freddy Fazbear's and turn of my van before running to the front door. Cursing I quickly pick the lock and run inside. "Luke!?" I run into the security room to find a puddle of blood and start to tear up. My vision blurs as I follow the trail of blood that ends in the masot dress room. I gulp and open the door to see Luke partially stuffed nto a Fazbear suit.

I feel what little is in my stomach start to come up as i look away and vomit, in complete and utter shock at the brutality. His eyes hang lously from there sockets as sob sadly. A sound from behind me grabs my attention and i see Foxy. She stares at me, her anamotronic eyes actually seem to show sadness. I still sob as she opens her broken mouth to speak, just for her to make a terribly broken noise.

Loud metallic steps echo from behind her as she quickly grabs my sleeve and hides me behind a suit, making me sniffle and stare at her confused. She gestures me to be quiet as she scurrys back to Luke as Freddy himself enters. "Haha hello Foxy! How is our new friend?" She makes a sad screech as Freddy shakes his head. "Poor girl, your voice box is damaged, I'd fix it if i could." She nods as Freddy walks to Luke and examines him closely.

"Darn, I thought we were gonna have a new friend Foxy, it seems he passed away but how? I could have sworn he was a indoskeleton.." foxy does another sad and broken shriek as Freddy sighs. "We better go back to our places Foxy, I'll be back to check on you ok?" She nods as he leaves the room. I slowly tremble and step out behind the suits as Foxy looks at me. She walks over and hugs me as i just hug back, terrified and feeling terrible.

Feeling shocked I watch as Foxy writes down on a sheet of paper. "I am sorry about your friend sir, if i could talk i could have saved him.." She sadly looks down as i process this for a ew seconds. "I... Can fix you foxy... If you want, since i'll be working here tomorrow..." My eyes still stay full of tears as she looks at me, her tail wagging softly as she nods. She leads me out of the building before hugging me, and nuzzling me. I gently pat her head before getting in my van and driving home, stopping in the driveway and breaking down into fits and sobs.

A/N there we have it, the first chapter of this story, I hope y'all enjoy.


End file.
